One Way: Pokeshipping
by KittyKatLovesBooks
Summary: He found her violent and abusive, yet sweet and caring at the same time. She found him irritating and obnoxious to say the least, but also very kind and generous. Its strange how much you think about your loved ones. Especially when you're insulting them and praising them at the same time.-drabble like short chapters. AAML. Part of One Way series.
1. The beginning

**Hi everybody! KittyKatLovesBooks is back in the house! (actually she's been in the house the whole time)**

**I really have written a lot of stories in a short period of time… and I'm going to India in 15 hours… so yeah. It's amazing how fast I can make stories…**

**I decided to try one of those random drabble things (I'm not sure what they're called) for Pokeshipping! (gets claps and hollers from audience)**

* * *

_~Love doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be true~_

* * *

_**The beginning**_

He's not sure what to call it; fate, destiny, angry spearows. His meeting her was completely unplanned for.

She's not sure if the boy was right in the head at the time. He was impulsive, rash, irritating, not to mention crazy stubborn.

Some days, he wished he had faced the spearows instead of jumping into the river. It would have saved him a whole lot of trouble.

Some days she wished she hadn't gone out to fish, and instead plucked some berries for lunch. It would have decreased the amount of her daily headaches

He often wondered if most famous pokemon masters were forced to travel with an obnoxious female during their journeys. If that was so, he was already one step ahead.

She wondered if he thought about stuff other than pokemon. If he had thoughts about other subjects, he might as well tell her about them. It would have helped her stay sane.

He swore that one day he would demolish bikes from the world.

She swore that one day she would demolish him from the world.

He decided bikes were great one day as he reminisced about the day he met his best friend.

She never did.

* * *

**Personal challenge to self: Finish as many chapters of this you can before leaving to India.**


	2. His perspective

**Hi, people. Second drabble-thingamajig up! **

**I'm enjoying writing this… :D**

* * *

_~Love doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be true~_

* * *

_**His perspective**_

She was breathtaking.

He could admit that. Now, he couldn't admit that he like her, but that was understandable.

That's why he didn't understand why everyone flocked to her sisters with gifts and praises when she was the one that should be getting the attention.

He didn't complain, though.

There was something about the fiery red hair that made his palms sweaty with anticipation, and how it clashed with her beautiful bluish-green eyes. Not quite blue, yet not quite green.

She had quite the temper, which scared most suitors away, but he didn't see that in her. He saw in her a lonely girl with a heart soaring with wishes to be loved.

The next time he saw a shooting star, he knew what to wish for.

He wished he could give her just that.

* * *

**Yep. Still got some time left.**


	3. Her perspective

**It's Misty's turn to have a go.**

**Carry on!**

* * *

_~Love doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be true~_

* * *

_**Her perspective**_

She wasn't quite so sure that she could trust her heart anymore. Because every time she did it just led to heartbreak.

She didn't love him.

She just had a minor attraction to him, that's all.

She considered herself forgotten in his eyes. He had met so many people, had gotten so many female traveling buddies, and had traveled all the regions.

He had traveled with so many females.

Somewhere deep down inside of her, she longed to give the oblivious male a kiss. Perhaps after that she could run away and get a name change, maybe even dye her hair blue.

She loved the color blue so much. It reminded her of him.

He was kind, and strong. Goofy but serious. Dense but smart. He was so many different things combined into one.

She guessed that was why she loved him.

* * *

**This is my favorite chapter so far.**


	4. Water

**I'm back with more! I finished the last one 50 seconds ago….**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me, the series One Way does.**

* * *

_~Love doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be true~_

* * *

_**Water**_

She loved water.

It was cool and fresh, and she loved the feeling of it flowing down her face. The first time it touched her, she was shocked at the startling cool feel of it against her skin. Yet she simply loved it.

One could say it was like the raven-haired boy.

She would deny it, of course. But there was no denying water made her feel special.

However, he also made her feel special.

If confronted on which she liked more, she would fumble and never truly give a proper answer.

But when asked on her wedding night, she went with the boy.

* * *

**Love this style of writing…**


	5. Pikachu

**Hi there, Peeps! I've got a little perspective change for you in this chapter…**

**So enjoy.**

* * *

_~Love doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be true~_

* * *

_**Pikachu**_

Pikachu was all-knowing.

He had always liked the idea of his partner and best friend going out with the young female he liked so much.

He wished they weren't so stubborn about their relationship. It was getting on his nerves really.

He never understood why humans were so fickle when it came to the simple language of love. That was, until he met a young female Pikachu drinking water by the river where he had been fished out of when he was younger.

Now, he just sympathized with them.

* * *

**I'm thinking up some ideas for my story Dealing with Genetics. That's all.**


	6. Bugs

**Hey everybody, KittyKatLovesBooks is back! I am SO happy to be back home after being a month away from it.**

**Which reminds me, I noticed that I have a lot of people following this story, but hardly any reviews! So if you guys could review on how I'm doing I would be very grateful!**

* * *

_~Love doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be true~_

* * *

_**Bugs**_

He hated the fact that he wasn't allowed to catch bug pokemon.

After all, how can you become champion if you don't have all types of pokemon?

The major obstacle was getting past the shrieks, tantrums, and mallet-pounding antics of his best friend. So fifty-two growing bumps and a broken arm later, he decided he needed to do something about her unfair rule.

He proposed what he thought in his opinion was a fair deal; he could catch bug pokemon, but he wouldn't release them out of their pokeballs in front of her. She wouldn't see them, so everything would be just fine.

Strangely enough, he continued to try and convince her with fifty-three growing bumps and a broken arm and cracked leg.

* * *

**Okay then, please review! It would make me SO happy! :3**


	7. Makeup

**Hello World! (or at least whoever's reading this)**

**I'm currently working on another chapter of Dealing with Genetics, but I thought I'd take a break and continue this.**

* * *

_~Love doesn't have to be perfect; it just has to be true~_

* * *

_**Makeup **_

She hated makeup of any kind. To her it was a complete waste of time, money, and energy.

Not to mention it just downright degrades you.

Yet she has never met a boy who hasn't told her that she should were makeup; it would make her look way better.

She usually hid her hurt; she was rather good at that.

Yet one day, after yet another boy hurt her feelings she decided to try it out; just a little mascara, blush, and lipstick.

She was with the boy that day, and she presented herself to him in a glamour pose, expecting him to gaze at her in awe.

So she was surprised when he frowned, and asked her why she had put makeup on.

She naturally prepared to yell at him; but stopped at the next few words he said.

_You already look beautiful without it._

* * *

…**Heck, I suck at stories… **

**I just realized that this was my longest drabble so far.**


	8. Flower

**Okay, I'm not really getting any work done right now… so I thought I'd continue this!**

**Finally! Ash's point of view!**

* * *

_~Love doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be true~_

* * *

_**Flower**_

He really was never the romantic type; sure he could read romance without throwing up, but he preferred action more.

So it shocked and freaked him out to learn that his girlfriend was indeed a romantic.

Was there some type of boyfriend code that he now had to follow?

Well if there was, the first thing on that list would probably be flowers, so he head out the nearest floral store.

Dandelions? No, too yellow.

Roses? Romantic, but he didn't want to wake up to find his green-haired friend holding a scythe above his head.

Tulips? …Maybe, but he wasn't sure she'd like them.

He finally settled on a lone Bluebell, and he nervously walked to her house, prepared in case she found a reason to hit him.

He trembled as he rang the doorbell, and closed his eyes when she opened the door and quietly told her it was for her, waiting for the yelling to start.

Instead of a blow, however, he felt a soft kiss on his cheek and someone softly plucking the flower from his grip.

* * *

**I like this chapter. For some reason it appeals to me. **

**DwG fans! Don't worry! I'm working on it!**


	9. Cap

**Hi there! I'm back! **

**This one is based on a picture I saw on the web. Kinda angsty.**

**Read on!**

* * *

_~Love doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be true~_

* * *

_**Cap**_

She spent the first few years of her double digit life in utter loneliness.

Sure she had her sisters, and her squinty eyed friend, and everyone else, but he wasn't there.

And that's what mattered.

She got wind from close friends that he had traveled to Hoenn, the Sinnoh, and then made it to Unova.

She had seen the pictures; the ones with different hims in each snapshot.

Different eyes, clothes, and yet what saddened her the most was his change in caps.

She had always denied keeping something of his as a memento, but truth was she visited the locked cupboard in her room a lot.

A closer look revealed a baseball cap; worn from use, a solitary arrow on the front, wet with shed tears.

* * *

…**mmm… I also like this one…**

**I have to head out to a party in a couple of minutes so I won't be back for hours.**

**Please review!**


	10. Soda

**Okay! I don't have much time to talk (I have something important to do later today, so I'm sorry if I can't update quicker!)**

**Continue reading!**

* * *

_**Soda**_

He admitted it; they fought over the silliest of reasons.

But that still didn't make him childish for fighting over a can of soda.

Did no one but him get the importance of a high-caffeine sugary drink?

She was always stating that he was too energetic for his own good; and soda wasn't going to help.

He fought back with proof from his mother that he was a calm lad, therefore allowed to have the soft drink.

As they bickered over the soft drink, soda left unattended on a bench, no one noticed the curious Pidgey pick up the can and fly away.

Well, that is until, she noticed, and started yelling at the boy for not drinking it faster so that they wouldn't have wasted money.

* * *

**Edit: Changed my opinion on a lot of things ^^; please forgive any hate I might make towards my writing later in this fic. I figure, why not like the way I write? :3**


	11. Attract

**Okay! More ficlets! (a FF friend of mine gave me the real name of what these are called, but I'm still going to use drabbles to avoid confusion) :D**

**I LOVE THE WORLD! (feeling optimistic)**

* * *

_~Love doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be true~_

* * *

_**Attract**_

None of this was his fault.

None of it.

He was merely demonstrating his Snivy's attacks.

What's so bad about that?

Well, maybe because instead of hitting its target, it hit his best friend.

Yeah, things were not going well.

He, obviously, tried his best to calm down and help his dazed female friend up; only to accidently let her fall down again.

He sighed, suddenly wishing he should have ordered his Snivy to use that move in the opposite direction.

He didn't even remember anymore what attack he had used, which, for some reason, clicked as a really important one in his mind.

But what- wait, why was she looking at him like that?

**I think this is turning less romantic and more humor, but don't worry (wow, I say that a lot), it'll turn more romantic later on.**

**Pwease review! Pwetty pwease! 83 (hold Shaymin up to help convince you)**


	12. Ring

**I AM SO SORRY! D:**

**I haven't uploaded for THREE DAYS! That (to me) is the worst crime I could ever do!**

* * *

_~Love doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be true~_

* * *

_**Ring**_

Girls were weird.

Scientific fact. They're just so… girly.

Their endless fascinations… diamonds, roses, chocolates, pink, lace…

And then there was the obsession with the ring; nothing he could understand of course.

Just a simple metal band with a tiny cropped gemstone was enough to make any female go into hysterics.

Boys were actually rather smart; happiness isn't going to come from a band bought in a jewelry shop and given to a sweetheart.

He was always right… and he was pretty sure he was _especially_ right about this one.

…But he soon understood. Understood the meaning behind the tiny metal circle.

He had understood the moment he saw the loving look and sweet gasps she gave out. She had known from the start.

Slipping on a metal band on the redhead's delicate finger wasn't just a gift.

It was a declaration of everlasting love… and both knew they could fulfill that promise to each other, just by staring into their love's eyes…

* * *

**Ahhhh…. Leafy…. I need improvement…. Help me… **

**I'm sorry I took so long to update! Three days is a lot to me… **

**Review! :3**


	13. Tuba

**OK, still fighting Writer's block…. But I thought I'd upload this…**

**Continue onward Ladies and Gentlemen!**

* * *

_~Love doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be true~_

* * *

_**Tuba**_

She didn't put much thought into it when he got himself a tuba.

It's his choice; if he wants to own an instrument, he can own an instrument.

He's just not allowed to force her to come to his house whenever he plays.

Cause no offence, but he stinks at playing the tuba.

Her bleeding eardrums are enough to prove it.

Yet, he never seems to give up, does he?

Stubborn lad.

So as of the last time he played the tuba in front of her, Duct tape and Earmuffs suddenly became the essentials of life.

* * *

**Okay! After the last super-cheesy-in-every-way chapter, I decided to have a go at humor again (probably failing…).**

**And yes, ha ha, for those who read the manga, I got "Stubborn lad" from Green's infamous Oldrival quote "Pesky girl" ;)**

**Pwease review! :3333333**


	14. Remember

**HAPPY POKESHIPPING DAY, FOLKS! :D I decided to upload a couple of these to make up for my lack of not being able to do anything else –sweatdrop-**

**Again, everyone! Take a moment (even if Pokeshipping day is over in your country) and reminisce on all the good times Ash and Misty have had together! And how we wish there could be more of these beautiful moments! After all, today is the day for us Pokeshippers to express our loyalty to one of our favorite shippings ever! And please, do something for them! At least just look at some fan art, or think about them for a while if you can't do anything else! Remember; Pokeshipping isn't Pokeshipping without its loyal fan support. :D**

**Signing out, KittyKatLovesBooks 3**

* * *

_~Love doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be True~_

* * *

_**Remember**_

He sighed; wistfully gazing over the edge of the spiky fishing lure.

She did the same thing, only while stroking the edge of a rough cap.

His thoughts wandered to many years back, reminiscing slightly over the fun times.

She chuckled; wondering just how it could be that with how much they got along now, that there was once a time where they fought daily.

He ran a hand through his hair, poorly trying to imitate his rival's actions, and just smiled.

Time flies fast doesn't it?

It felt like it was a couple of days to her since they had first met. It was hard to believe it had been about six years.

Could one really grow up quite so quickly?

More importantly, could one enjoy it?

She didn't have the answers to her questions. Truthfully, she was scared.

Scared of losing all the good times and scared of what the future held for her.

For _them._

He didn't answer her question. Just simply held on to her waist tighter and placed a soft kiss on her head, silently promising many more happy memories to come…

* * *

**AAAAWWWWW, FLUFF! (or at least my attempt) **

**I'm sorry if it was hard to understand at some points; please comment if you want me to clear anything up. I can be a ditz sometime ^^;**

**So basically, this in a way could be subtly linked to my first chapter, ****The beginning****, if you squint. I was going for (and pathetically failed) a sorta remembrance shot for Pokeshipping day, because, if you think about it guys, it's been about 12 years since Pokemon first aired (in the U.S.), approximately the same time for Pokeshipping has passed, and if some of you haven't realized, even though 10 years is a huge mark, 12 years is too! At least if you follow the Chinese Zodiac, the Year of the Dragon is here again! I think that the Year of the Dragon really matches with both Ash's and Misty's personalities (hot-headed, powerful, stubborn), and that makes today a HUGE mark! **

**Ahem, basically, I attempted at creating a moment where Ash and Misty were both remembering the past. Review. This chapter is too long for my liking… I owe it to Meagan Snow to make these easier to read! (P.S. Check out her ****Pokeshipping Universe: Worlds Apart ****story! It's in my favs, so it's not hard to find! Seriously, it's a new fic, but it already promises to be a good one ;)**


	15. Carrots

**Up to Chapter 15! :D And it's still Pokeshipping day 2012, people! (it is in America, the year is the same everywhere else ;)**

**Even though I'm still in a major Soulsilver mood (am slowly switching to Oldrival as we speak), I've converted into Poke for a day! I hope this improves this chappy's quality!**

* * *

_~Love doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be True~_

* * *

_**Carrots**_

She was a kindred spirit; she agreed with everyone and she was sweet, delicate, and her love of carrots-

He was describing the wrong person.

One, she was not a kindred spirit.

Two, yeah, like she would ever agreed with him.

Three, calling her girly would eventually end with him getting clobbered to death. And she wasn't 'delicate'.

He wasn't sure about that. He was still debating that. She had her moments.

Don't tell her he said this.

And finally, she did not like carrots! She was odd that way.

It was an orange vegetable. With a sweet flavor. He did not see what was so wrong with it.

The only thing she ever did involving carrots were whacking him with them.

Don't ask. She didn't bring her mallet that day and his mom was making a vegetable stew.

He once wondered if it would be wise to attempt to force feed her it to her.

He attempted. He failed. He was attacked.

He says bye to the world.

* * *

…

**This was random in SOOOOO many ways! This didn't even relate to carrots HALF the time! I really need work… -deadpan-**

**Good boy Ash! –high fives- That's for eating your veggies! Ha ha, I eat almost everything, only three things have been discovered that I don't eat. Seriously. Am not joking. Out of every single ingredient in the world, I refuse to eat (actually, I throw up if I'm forced to eat them) only THREE. Misty needs to try them out! They're really not that bad (then again, I like almost every edible thing in the world)!**


	16. Names

**Stiilllllll Pokeshipping day! Ok, since it's still Pokeshipping day, I thought I'd relay out some info that good ways to start the drabbles anymore; and not cause I'm bored :T )**

**Other names: SatoKasu, SaSu, SuShi, Twerpshipping (commonly used by Rocketshippers (JamesxJessie), Sushishipping, AAML (Ash And Misty Love), AAMRN (Ash And Misty Romance Novel)**

* * *

_~Love doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be True~_

* * *

_**Names**_

She wanted to kick him so badly.

The idiot deserved it.

Her name was perfectly normal.

Look at him. He's named after stuff found near erupting volcanoes.

Sure, her names also rather strange, but hey, at least she has a pretty name.

She wasn't girly. Just a heads up…

Now she was yelling, demanding to know what else he thought about her name.

He shrugged.

She twitched; grabbing her mallet and swinging it down on his head.

She left at that point; carelessly leaving the boy alone on the floor, her cheeks flushed with hurt.

She never did quite understand what he said next. Perhaps she was too far away, or he was just too quiet.

_... You know, beautiful, sparkling, and unique. Just like you…_

* * *

**Coughfailatromancecough. **

**I have no idea what I had in mind with when I made this chapter. To me, this was the most random subject I could come up with.**

**BTW, if anyone has any good ideas for a theme (the chappy names) don't be afraid to speak out! I have a huge imagination so I have a long list going out, but you guys might have an idea for something that you think would relate to SatoKasu really well (or for any other of my OW stories). **


	17. Fans

**Happy Pokeshipping day! (I shall not tire of saying that!)**

**This was my attempt on the humor side: What if we (the fans) lived in the Pokemon world…?**

**Pokeshipping is often paired with in fics: Poke+Contest+Ikari, Poke+Contest+Penguin, Poke+Contest+Ikari+Oldrival/Leafgreen, Poke+Contest+Ikari+(strangely)Soulsilver**

* * *

_~Love doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be True~_

* * *

_**Fans**_

He was typically a laid-back person. He was collected, and he got along with everyone.

But of course, there always was that one dirty little emotion called… jealousy.

As in, get away from his girl or get zapped by his equally annoyed starter.

He played fair; he dragged her away from the adoring crowds, carefully scouting for closed areas to hide.

He was glad most of them were female.

He was just mad over the males, proven by his girlfriend constantly complaining about how close he was holding her to him. It was getting kind of hard to breathe in his grip in her opinion.

So he decided to just chill for a while and stepped back into the open with her…

…before being tackled by thousands of fangirls and fanboys.

Now he just felt plain annoyance.

_Will. You. Leave. Us. Alone!_

_KAWWWWAAAIIIII! THEY'RE SO CUTEEEE! 3_

_Quick. Let's make a run for it._

* * *

…**You all know you've dreamed of doing this… -knowing face- **

**Ha ha, I would totally do that! :D**


	18. Graduation

**Wow, I'm on 18 already! This calls for a graduation chappy…. and Happy Pokeshipping Day! (I didn't forget peeps, I'm not going to ;)**

**This was well thought out (for once), because I thought it'd kinda be interesting to see what Pokemon characters won during their graduation (BTW, for all artists with DeviantART accounts, or a local art sharing account, think you can hook me up with a graduation fanart when you have time :P)**

* * *

_~Love doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be True~_

* * *

_**Graduation**_

Both of them were extremely nervous.

She took out her nervousness on the hem of her gown, while he wasted his time playing with the tassel of his cap.

One by one, she watched as kids went forward to receive an award.

She sat up beaming at the sound of her friend's name being called and cheered on with the rest of their friends as she collected her 'Overachieving' award in front of the whole school.

He cheered on too, with the rest of the guys, whooping and waving his caps over the mention of his female childhood friend, though his voice carried even higher at his rival/best friend's name being called out.

She giggled through this exchange, quieting herself whenever someone turned to look at her.

Finally, the graduation began.

He was one of the first to be called; and with trembling hands he walked forward and received his certificate.

The amount of cheers for him was surprising and he found his eyes widening in happiness at all the kind faces he saw cheering for him, supporting someone like him making it to the big world.

And his eyes then caught on the loudest of them all; a tall red-head with a side pony standing up and yelling his name over and over.

And before he could stop, his eyes watered.

And he blew a kiss towards the crowd, specifically aiming it towards her, in hopes that she would receive and truly understood what her cheer meant to him.

What she meant to him.

* * *

**God, I need to go get rid of the fluff balls in my throat. 3**

**Ok, note: Misty did not fail! I just didn't want to make the chappy too long! It was first centered on both of them, and then officially flew all the way to Ash (I knew I shouldn't have put a fangirl in charge of chapter design…)**

**For those wondering, Misty's friend was Leaf (that girl is smart; it's not surprising that she would be acclaimed as the smartest student on campus).**

**And Gary is the second best. Just giving you Ash's "rival's" name. Just how he gets that smart when he's always chasing after girls I'll never figure out… and for those who haven't realized it yet, this is an AU, cause they're in school.**


End file.
